


Jealousy Looks Good On You

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirty!Dean, Jealous!Balthazar - Freeform, Scared!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quite dinner with the boys and the angels. A little recollection of good old times, and Dean being his flirtatious old self.<br/>What could possibly go wrong?<br/>Well, you didn't expect a certain angel to be so possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



You took a sip of the wine as Dean narrated an old hunt of yours. You were joined by Sam, Cas and Balthazar, and you had to admit this wasn't the most normal company you had expected.

"Remember Shanty motel town?"

You turned a furious shade of red as you glared at Dean, who was laughing crazily. It was an embarrassing moment you really didn't like to talk about. You shot back, "Remember the old house keeper you met there?"

It was Dean's turn to death glare you as Sam high-fived you. The two angels looked confused at your rambling.

"Hello. Angel discrimination much," Balthazar groaned, clearly feeling left out of the conversation. Cas gave you an apologetic look for his behaviour.

"Oh come on it's just a stupid thing. Besides." you smiled as Dean leaned towards you, "I wouldn't want to ruin anyone's innocence. Especially an angel's."

You and the brothers laughed in the memory of that drunken escapade you had had so many years ago. While the Winchesters and you continued to make such past references in your absolutely drunk state, you failed to notice Balthazar glaring at you from the other side of the table. When Dean casually ( well OK maybe not so casually, but you were a little tipsy to notice) brushed his hand over your knee, Castiel was worried Balthazar was two seconds away from smiting the human under his protection.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, you excused yourself. You needed to get your head clear. Walking over to the bathroom, you splashed the cold water on your face. Wiping your face dry, you turned around to leave, only to be faced with a righteously angry Balthazar.

"Too innocent for you (l/n)?"

Without warning, you found yourself slammed to the cold tiles of the wall behind you, Balthazar staring down at you with his now black eyes. His breath was heavy as he moved closer before slamming his lips to yours in an extremely rough kiss, snapping the lock of the door closed with his other hand.

_Holy shit Holy shit Holy shit_

You had seen Balthazar annoyed, you had seen him irritated, you had seen him pissed off but this- this was something else. His hands grabbed your waist as he drew out your bottom lip between his teeth, slowly. You groaned in response, eyes falling shut as you attempted to raise your hand to grab his hair.

Your hands didn't budge an inch.

You looked up to see him smirk, his expression echoing the darkness of his eyes as he used his grace to pin you to the wall. He ran his hands through your hair before tugging your head roughly to your right, exposing your neck to him.

"Oh no baby girl," he hissed into your ear as he snaked his tongue along your earlobe, "You don't get to do the touching. Today, I'm going to show you how truly innocent I am."

He trailed his teeth down your neck, rolling his hips against you as you whimpered at the rough contact. Without warning, he sank his teeth into the sensitive skin on the base of your neck, eliciting a strangled gasp from you.

"Balthazar..."

You trail off as he looks up at you, pressing his lips to yours as he switched positions, turning so that his back was against the wall. He looked up at you, blue-green eyes encompassed with black as he drank in the sight of your disheveled hair and irregular breathing.

When he spoke, his voice was almost inaudible, a rough hiss as he looked you emotionlessly.

"Knees. Now"

The control in his voice made falling to your knees a lot easier for you. Your (e/c) eyes were in some sort of a deadlock with his dark ones as you raised your hands to unbutton his jeans, pulling the zipper down as the sound seemed way too loud in the empty restroom. He eyes you with curiosity as you hesitantly sunk your fingers under the waistband of his boxers, his arousal evident against your touch.

Your hands were suddenly yanked by some apparently invisible force, and you looked at the angel towering over you, surprised. His grace burned hot as you felt your hands clamped behind your back.

"Use your teeth, (l/n)."

You gulped nervously as he smirked at your response, leaning forward so that your teeth caught the black waistband between them, dragging them down slowly as you sank further, a low curse spilling from Balthazar's lips.

You looked back at him as you pressed a feather light kiss at the tip of his shaft, the glistening beads of pre-cum coating your head hit the back of the wall and his eyes flipped shut as you licked the tip of his length slowly, swirling your tongue in gentle you finally wrapped your lips around the top of him, he groaned in relief, cursing in some language which you were sure was enochian.

You loved this reaction from him- the way he bit down on his lips as you teased him, never giving him enough. For a moment, you almost forgot who had initiated it, who had wanted it, who had dominated it.

Balthazar couldn't have that.

Without warning, he grabbed your hair with his hand and thrust himself all the way down your throat. He hit the back of your mouth as you gagged reflexively, the tears falling from your eyes as you struggled to breathe. It was dangerous, yet so exciting. He held your head in place till the exact second when you were sure you were going to pass out, before pulling himself out all the way.

You gasped around air as you took in deep breaths, lips glistening wet from the precum and your own saliva.

"This should teach you never to tease me again. Right?"

You nodded hurriedly as he laughed, guiding your head back gently. You took him in again as he fucked your mouth, this time gently. You hollowed your cheeks around him as he tightened his grip on your hair. You could feel every thrust into your mouth get a little erratic as you heard Balthazar's breath hitch.

"Fuck (y/n)..."

You felt his cock twitch in your mouth as he thrust his entire length down your mouth yet again, releasing himself inside you with a groan. You swallowed the cum willingly, before removing your lips from around him and licking your mouth dry with your tongue. The angel glared the movement of your tongue around your lips, and you couldn't help but smirk.

Balthazar leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours yet again as he grabbed your jacket, pushing it off your shoulders as you backed off against the counter near the sink.

"You still tease (f/n). When will you learn?"

With a snap of his fingers, you found yourself naked, pressed against his still dressed form as he bit down on your lower lip hard, before moving lower, literring kisses along your chest. Only when he finally trailed his hands down did you understand his motive. His grace helped you spread your legs for him, although you were already too willing to do that.

When his calloused finger made contact with your clit, you bucked your hips as the needy moan broke through. He smiled next to your ear, voice heavy with arousal.

"So eager already (l/n)?"

You whimpered as he continued circling his thumb near the sensitive bundle of nerves, tugging your earlobe between his teeth. Your hands grabbed the lapels of his black coat. He traced your earlobe with his tongue as he teased your opening with a finger.

"Balthazar please..."

You couldn't believe the desperation in your voice as he looked up and rested his forehead against yours. His eyes seemed to be on fire, a look which both frightened and excited you. Without warning, he thrust 3 fingers roughly into you as you literally cried his name out, back arching towards him. The pressure on your clit didn't vanish, as he put his grace to better use there.

He pumped his fingers in you at a merciless pace, coaxing your orgasm from you as you grabbed onto his arm hard enough to bruise.

"Are you close (l/n)?"

You nodded furiously, eyes closed as your mouth fell open. You could hear the smugness in his voice as you practically begged him to let you seek your much needed release.

"Balthazar ple...Please I need..."

Feigning innocence, he had to ask what you needed. Over and over again till your cheeks were a darker shade of red than your dress. You were right on the edge now, and he damn well knew it.

With a sense of finality, he sank his teeth into your neck just as he curled his fingers, hitting your g-spot perfectly as you came undone. You put on your clothes back as you regained your composure, breath still unsteady as you put on your jacket. You were ready to turn around when you found your cheek pressed to the cold tiles of the wall, Balthazar's hot breath on your face.

"Tease me like that or let Dean Winchester touch you like that again (f/n) (l/n), and what I will do to you", he hissed into your ear as your breath hitched," will not be mercy."

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
